Cult of the Possessed
See Also: Character Planner Mordheim has become a lawless, blighted place, far from the authority of temples and noble lords. The malignant clutch of Chaos hangs heavy over the ruins, changing those too desperate or too stubborn to leave, drawing to it creatures already twisted by mutation and corruption. Groups of these degenerates and mutants gather together into the Cults of the Possessed, seeking to gain the favour of the Shadowlord by returning the wyrdstone to the Pit and slaughtering all those they find trespassing upon their master's domain - the City of the Damned. The inhuman, the subhuman and the nonhuman all gathered into the dark embraces of madness. ''Starting Choices 'Leader' ---- 'Magister' ---- }} Offense Point. The next action taken must be a spell or the effect is lost. }} ''See also - Possessed Spells 'Heroes' ---- 'Hired Swords (DLC)' ---- If the Poison Wind Globadier or the Doomweaver Hired Sword DLC was purchased, they are also available as a starting Hero. There will be selections of the Hired Swords that can be hired for free. ---- 'Mutant' ---- , and . }} }} for turns. }} See also - Possessed Mutations 'Henchmen' ---- Three Henchmen slots are available at Warband Rank 0 (start), four henchmen slots become available at Warband Rank 1 and five henchman slots (max) become available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. A Henchman can fill a Hero slot if the Lad's Got Talent (Intelligence Passive) Skill is learned. ---- 'Darksoul' ---- }} 'Brethren' ---- with an Overwatch attack. }} ''Attainable Choices 'Heroes' ---- 'Marauder' ---- The Marauder warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 2 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- , and . }} }} . Despite the description, works with both Charge and Ambush. }} ''See also - Possessed Mutations 'Possessed' ---- The Possessed warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. The Possessed is the only other warrior type that can also fill the Leader slot, if the Born Leader (Leadership Passive) Skill is learned. ---- , and . }} }} . The debuff persists until passing a Fear test on turn start. Passing any Fear test will grant immunity to Fear for turns. }} See also - Possessed Mutations 'Impressive' ---- 'Chaos Spawn' ---- The Chaos Spawn Impressive warrior becomes available at Warband Rank 5 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- , and . }} chance to vanish back to the Realm of Chaos. }} }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} See also - Possessed Mutations 'Faction Choices' ---- Recieving Reputation Bonuses from Factions will allow more choices of warriors than normally available to the warband. ''Cutthroat's Den 'Night Runner' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Skaven Night Runner Hero warrior type becomes available. 'Necromancer' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Undead Necromancer Hero warrior type becomes available. Black Pit Settlement 'Ghoul' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Undead Ghoul Henchman warrior type becomes available. 'Warpguard''' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Skaven Warpguard Henchman warrior type becomes available. Possessed Special Skills, Spells and Mutations |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Intelligence |masteffect=Chance to pass the Leadership test is reduced by . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Intelligence }} ---- and melee Critical hit chance by . |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Strength |masteffect=Damage increases to and critical chance to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Strength }} ---- meters and chance to Climb, Leap, and Jump Down by . |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Weapon skill |masteffect=Movement range penalty increases to meters and Climb, Leap, and Jump Down penalties to . ||masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Weapon skill }} |-| Passive Skills= chance to recover Strategy Point. |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Agility |masteffect=Recover chance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Agility }} ---- chance to recover Offense Point. |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Weapon skill |masteffect=Recovery chance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Weapon skill }} ---- . |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Intelligence |masteffect=Magic Resistance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Intelligence }} |-| Possessed Spells= Armour Absorption and melee Damage increases by |cost= |warrior=Magister - |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Armour bypass increases to , damage to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- . Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Attribute bonus increases to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- for anyone within the area. Gathering a Wyrdstone in the area deals damage on turn start for turns. Leaving the area inflicts a debuff that reduces Wyrdstone Resistance by and lasts turns. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Damage increases to , Wyrdstone Resistance penalty to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- damage. Applies a debuff that reduces Armour Absorption by for turn and deals another damage on turn start. Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=3 |masteffect=Damage increases to , Armour Absorption penalty to . |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=9 }} ---- Offense Points. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Also prevents the use of Offensive skills. Range increases to meters. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- . Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Attributes penalty increases to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- damage. Bypasses Armour Absorption. |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Damage increases to . |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=500 |masttime=5 days |mastint=15 }} ---- . |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=All penalities listed above increase to . |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=500 |masttime=5 days |mastint=15 }} |-| Mutations= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Category:Warbands Category:Cult of the Possessed